


96 bounce

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Creampie, Curvy Reader, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Reader is a Dancer, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, idk how to tag, reader has a juicy phat ass, you could consider it a mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: Title is the song by Azizi Gibson.The songs the reader dances to:96 Bounce by Azizi GibsonFeenin’ by Lyrica Anderson x Kevin GatesI am thinking of making this an ongoing book but who knows? Enjoy them being horndogs for you <3There’s nothing specific about the reader, only that she isn’t skinny? yeah but make of it what you will. I also feel like if you’re reading this, proceed to read the actual fic and still complain, you should stub your toe <3
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	96 bounce

When he agreed to let you dance at their club, after a lot of convincing, you could get him to do whatever you want when he was inside you, he didn’t think he’d feel this ... _irritated_ over it or maybe he was just so fucking turned on watching you. 

He knew you were sexy, everyone did. The way your body moved as the music filtered through the club. You looked sexy in anything you wore but you had asked him to pick an outfit for you and he did. A light blue bra that barley covered your nipples, the matching light blue thong and a light blue, sheer gown.

Your tattoos, your smooth skin... Your pretty, plump lips... all for him, now on display for random club goers who he knew would no doubt become regulars after your little performance and it didn’t help that everyone knew you were his girl... The owners fiancé, looking good enough to eat. He gritted his teeth and took a sip of his drink.

He wasn’t sure what it was called but it looked more like the sexy lingerie you’d wear for him and now you had men and women watching you intensely as you worked the pole better than any other dancer at the club. 

You had a pair of black, 6 inch heels to finish the look and your hair was up in a high bun, a pretty flower attached to finish it off. You were ethereal and he hated how everyone was gawking at you but he couldn’t blame them, not when you looked like that.

His pants felt tight and it was hotter than usual at the club. All of them watched you closely, trying to understand how and why Rin allowed it. They knew you danced but ... this was a lot different 

Rin could tell they were feeling the way he was, pants a little too tight and light sweat forming on their foreheads, even Kita took his tie loose, something he never did for any of the other regular dances.

He knows he doesn’t have any reason to feel so jealous and he was proud, watching you in your element. You knew exactly what you were doing and your eyes always searched for him, never looking at anyone else. He couldn’t help lick his lips as he watched you come down the pole again, spreading your legs and throwing your head back, closing your eyes.

The same way you would when you were riding him, twirling your hips as you felt him deep inside you.

“Shit” He heard Atsumu say, watching your dip low and arch your back

“You weren’t joking when you said she was a dancer” Aran says, watching you bounce your ass again, imagining what you’d look like bouncing on Suna’s cock, he wouldn’t be opposed to watching you spread out like that for his friend. He knew Suna would shoot him if he even tried to touch

“She’s a natural” Suna smirks, watching you slip the little gown off your shoulders to tease the crowd, who hasn’t stopped throwing money at you since you started. Most of the dancers would strip down to their thongs, tiddies on full display and while that did bring in a lot of money, you wouldn’t get naked for a bunch of strangers, wearing this risqué outfit was enough to keep them on edge anyway.

You knew you were sexy, and you weren’t ashamed of it. 

“She’s going to bring in a lot more money” Kita says, taking a sip of his own drink, “and she seems to be enjoying herself”

“Does she give you private shows?” Aran asks, looking away only for a second to speak to Suna

He smirks and quirks his brow

“Why, wanna watch?” Suna asks and Aran just swallows thickly and takes his drink causing Kita and Atsumu to chuckle 

“Fuck” Atsumu chokes out a little, “does she know we can almost see her pussy?”

Suna licks his lips again, tilting his head to watch you bounce your ass up and down, getting closer to the edge of the stage so everyone could see the outline of your pussy but not nearly enough to see anything.

“You are one lucky man” Kita says, clearing his throat

“Don’t I know it” Suna says, swirling his glass around as he tilted his head the other way, watching your every move. He wanted to go down and fuck you right there but he knows you’d kill him if he tried

He grins at the thought and takes another sip, enjoying the way it burned. He was so glad he wasn’t high so he could focus all his attention on you. 

“She likes an audience” Aran says, watching you stand up slowly and move back to the pole

Suna bites his lip and taps his chin, smirking when he thinks he could let you have one more show before he took you home.

The song comes to an end and everyone is cheering as you make your way off stage, the next dancer coming up.

Suna gets up to get a drink ready for you and it’s about 10 minutes later when you enter their private booth, the guys smiling and congratulating you but you can tell they’re just as turned on as everyone else and you smirk at Suna when he hands you a drink

“You did so good baby” Suna says, kissing you “really good”

He wraps one arm around your waist and you can feel his cock pressing against your ass. You grind your hits a little and he holds you tighter, keeping you firmly in place

“Baby, how about a private show?” He asks and that grabs the attention of his friends who now look at the two of you 

“Right here?” You ask and he grins, kissing your neck as you watch the new dancer down below 

“Only if you’re comfortable” He whispers, “I don’t mind anything pretty girl”

You bite your lip and take his hand and move him away from the railing. 

Their booth had it’s own mini stage in the middle of the room with a pole and you knew it was when they had very important clients and would need dancers 

He sits and spreads his legs, watching you hold the pole

“Would you mind if they watched?” Suna asks and you shake your head, always eager to please him

You can hear the song change and you move slowly, working the pole the same way you did downstairs only now you had Suna and his best friends watching you.

“Take it off baby” Suna encourages, “I want them to see you”

You bite you lip and slip off the gown first, tossing it aside.

You slide down and spread your legs and Suna can see you’re wet and he groans appreciatively

“Look at you, my little slut” He laughs, “are you wet because they’re watching you hm?”

You moan and grope your breasts, something you weren’t doing downstairs

“Tell me what you want pretty girl” Suna says, standing to take his suit jacket off

“I wanna see them touch themselves to me” You bite your lip and move to stand in front of him, looking down at him as you twirl your hips and get into a position to bounce your ass right on his crotch

“You heard her” Suna says, running his hands up your body to take your bra off

Atsumu groans, slipping his hand in his pants and stroking himself

Kita is next, watching you grind on Suna as he pulls you onto his lap in the middle of the couch. He gropes your tits and rubs his clothed cock against your pusy, feeling him grow.

You bite your lip and moan when he trails his hand down, sticking his hand into your thong to rub your clit as the other one holds your hip, keeping you in place 

“You like when they look at your tits baby?” Suna asks and you moan, looking at Kita and then the other two as they take their cocks out

“Hmm” You moan “I do”

“Tell them whose pussy this is” He says, pulling the thong sideways so they can see your pussy glisten from your arousal 

“Rin’s” You whine, “it’s his,o-only for him” 

He slips a finger into your needy hole and feels the way you clench.

Atsumu curses and throws his head back, trying his best to wait until Suna fucks you. He refused to cum until them

“If you’re a good girl” Suna leans forward, still fingering you “I’ll let them fuck you next time”

You clench around his fingers and he grins.

“She likes that” Kita says, licking his lips “don’t you?”

You whine when Suna stops

“He asked you a question, answer him” Suna says, “go on you little whore”

“Y-yes” You whimper

Suna smiles. He loves the way you listen to him, always happy to please him and he feels that way about you, willing to do whatever you wanted because he knew, you were his and he was yours.

He’d let his best friends fuck you if you wanted because your pussy was his, no one could fuck you like he did and he knows you’d never let them cum inside you, that was for him alone. He also knew you’d never leave him

“So beautiful” Aran groans, “she’s perfect”

“Yes she is” Suna says, rubbing the tip of his cock against your folds, “my perfect girl, isn’t that right baby?”

“Yes Rin” You moan, throwing your head back against his shoulder, “only yours baby”

“That’s right” He says, thrusting up into you without warning causing you to moan loudly as he bottoms out, pulsing deep inside you 

Your legs burn from being spread so wide but you don’t mind, if Rin was happy then you were happier. You start grinding your hips slowly as he kisses your neck, sucking marks into your skin

Aran strokes himself in the same rhythm as Suna thrusts up into you and your moans aren’t doing much to calm him down

You feel yourself getting closer and closer and so does Suna because you’re clenching down hard, gripping him in place like you’re scared he’ll leave you.

He rubs your clit faster and you moan, cumming hard and crying out as he fucks you through it.

Aran and Atsumu follow soon after, groaning and cursing as they watch your body shake. 

Kita cums the same time Suna does, throwing his head back as Suna bites your shoulder and you whimper at the feeling of being full

“Holy shit” Atsumu pants and you laugh, taking Suna’s fingers and sucking as you watch Kita intensely, he was always serious much like your boyfriend so to see him so disoriented amused you

“You did so well baby” Suna praises as he pulls out, wrapping his suit jacket around you

He tucks himself back in his pants and goes to the bar area to get you some water, your legs still feeling like jelly

“Are you okay pretty girl?” Suna asks, leaning down to place a kiss on your forehead

“I am” You smile, “thank you baby”

He winks, taking your hands in his and kissing your knuckles

“You guys okay?” Suna asks, amused by their fucked out states

“I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life” Atsumu says, leaning back and closing his eyes

“You were amazing tonight” Kita says, watching you wrap your arms around Suna’s neck so he can lift you up

“Thank you” You smile, blushing a little

“Will you be dancing again?” Aran asks, “I enjoyed the show”

“Which part?” You ask, smirking and he grins 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @cyjarch <3
> 
> feel free to request whatever you want. comments are welcome but you should know, if i have given you warnings and you still have something stupid to say, i won’t be nice


End file.
